An example with harsh environment among the processes of hot steel working may be piercing-rolling as one of the processes of seamless pipes manufacturing. A tilt-rolling apparatus used in the piercing-rolling process of the seamless steel pipes is, for example, mainly constituted of a pair of tilted rolls and a pair of guides. In order to prevent the enlargement of the billet's outer diameter becoming more than necessary during the piercing-rolling, the pair of guides are oppositely disposed such that the both guides come to the position at an angle of 90° around the pipe passage centerline with respect to the tilted rolls. As the guides, plate shoe type guides or disk-roll type guides are usually used. Since a billet is rotating while moving forward, no matter which type of guides are used, the billet slides in the pipe's circumferential direction to the guides. Moreover, when plate shoe type guides are used, as the guides are fixed in the pipe's axial direction, slide of the billet to the guides increases in the pipe's axial direction. If the billet proceeds in sliding engagement with the guides, seizure is caused on the contact surface of billet and guides. After rolling of the steel pipe, surface flaws attributed to the seizure are produced on the surface of steel pipe. Therefore, lubrication treatment is needed to the contact surface of the billet and guides.
Patent Document 1 discloses a lubricant for the use of such lubrication treatment as above, the lubricant consists of iron oxide, alumina, magnesia, silica, and a binder. Patent Document 1 also discloses a method for coating this lubricant on the surface of a material to be processed before heating process prior to the hot metal working.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Examined No. 07-45056